1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slim display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) has been extensively used due to characteristics such as slimness, light weight and low power consumption. The LCD includes an LCD panel which displays images, a backlight unit which supplies a light to the LCD panel, and a driving circuit which applies a driving signal to the LCD panel.
The backlight unit is classified into a direct illumination type backlight unit and an edge illumination type backlight unit according to a scheme of supplying a light to the LCD panel. In the direct illumination type backlight unit, a plurality of light sources is provided below and overlapping the LCD panel to directly supply a light to the LCD panel. The direct illumination type backlight unit represents high power consumption and has thick thickness. In the edge illumination type backlight unit, a light source is provided at a side surface of the LCD panel to supply the LCD panel with a light using a light guide plate. The edge illumination type backlight unit represents low power consumption and has reduced thickness as compared with the direct illumination type backlight unit.
As the LCD has been fabricated in a relatively large size and a slim structure, thickness of the light source and the light guide plate has become reduced to achieve the edge illumination type backlight unit having the slim structure. As a size of the light guide plate is increased, the light guide plate having thin thickness may be bent. Thus, brightness of a light, which is guided toward the LCD panel from the light source through the light guide plate, may not be uniform, so light guide performance of the light guide plate may be degraded.